The present invention relates to a retractable hitch for a vehicle which includes a hitch member movable with respect to a generally tubular receiver between an extended position for towing and a retracted position inside the receiver for out-of-the-way storage.
Conventional trailer hitch assemblies used in towing industrial trailers, such as tool caddies, part bins, or recycling containers, or used in towing recreational trailers such as campers, boat trailers, etc., generally include a hitch ball or coupler that is fixed to the rearward end of the towing vehicle for engagement to a hitch coupler or bail attached to a forward end of a tongue assembly extending from a trailer.
It may be desirable to store the trailer hitch in an out-of-the-way location when not in use. The prior art includes retractable hitches, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,482,167 and 5,860,671.
The present invention provides a retractable hitch which is movable between extended and retracted positions with respect to a towing vehicle. The hitch is specifically designed for use on industrial shop vehicles or shop mules, but also may be applicable to other industrial or recreational trailer hitch or coupler devices.
The hitch or coupler is attached to steel tubing and mounted in a steel cage or receiver that is welded to the bottom of a towing vehicle. The hitch may be extended and pinned into place for use, and pushed back under the vehicle and pinned into place when not in use.
More specifically, the invention provides a trailer hitch assembly including a generally tubular receiver, configured for attachment to a vehicle, and having a central aperture formed by walls of the receiver, and having a rearward end. The hitch member is slidably received within the central aperture and has an attachment portion configured for attachment to a trailer. The hitch member is movable between an extended position in which the attachment portion protrudes from the rearward end of the receiver for attachment to a trailer, and a retracted position in which the attachment portion is positioned inside the central aperture for storage.
A retention pin is configured to selectively engage first and second apertures formed through the receiver and a retention aperture formed in the hitch member. The retention pin retains the hitch member in the extended position when the retention pin engages the retention aperture and the first and second apertures. The retention pin may also be positioned extending through the first and second apertures when the hitch member is in the retracted position to obstruct the rearward end of the central aperture to prevent the attachment portion of the hitch assembly from protruding through the rearward end of the central aperture.
A chain is provided to connect the retention pin to the receiver. A second pin is connected to the hitch member and is abuttable against a stop member on the receiver to limit the extent of rearward travel of the hitch member with respect to the receiver. The receiver includes a top bar, side walls and first and second bottom bars. The first aperture is formed in the top bar and the second aperture is formed in the first bottom bar. The first bottom bar is bent to facilitate removal of the hitch member and second pin from the receiver if desired.
The generally tubular receiver is substantially rectangular in vertical cross-section, and the receiver and hitch member preferably are steel components.
The attachment portion may be a trailer hitch or coupler, and preferably includes a pivotably movable hook member movable with respect to a V-shaped opening.
The above objects, features, and advantages and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.